


The General's Treasure

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ace!Poe, Celibate!Techie, Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Vague mentions of rape/non-con, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Poe Dameron is sent on a mission to find General Hux's well guarded, well hidden treasure. The Resistance believes it's a weapon, possibly to rival Starkiller. Poe isn't expecting to find a only person living a quiet life without any human contact.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/gifts).



> for agoodflying, who helped me come up with this idea.

Poe knew his information was correct. General Hux had something stashed away some valuable treasure on some moon of some planet in the Midrim. They’d done a lot of research to find the correct planet. Whatever this thing was, General Organa thought that it was information about a new weapon, Hux had gone to great lengths to protect it. Poe had to fly solo through a number of blockades, traps and no fly zones to get there. Not all of them were from the first order. Some of them were Republic. One was actually from the Resistance. 

Unfortunately for Poe, this meant ship hopping. He was deep undercover and had to steal or buy vessels, and take an indirect path. A lesser man or pilot couldn’t have done what he did. Especially when he’d made it to the Resistance Blockade in a First Order Ship. He’d managed it and not blow his cover. 

The planet itself was part of the Boz Pity system, but the moon was too small to have a name. The moon had even been debated if it should be called a moon. Poe grumbling thought the place didn’t deserve a name after all the trouble he’d gone through trying to get there. When he finally landed on the moon he’d had to punch in a code that he’d gotten on a slip of flimsi which was apparently a code registering him as a cargo ship. Were other things shipped to this location? Maybe they were building weapons. 

Poe scanned for life on the moon before he landed. He got a sweep off information which told him there were plants, animals and only one biped on the planet. Poe assumed that was the designer of whatever Hux was having made here. He’d have to find a way to get that person off the moon and drag them back to the Resistance base. This was quickly becoming more complicated than even Poe had imagined. 

What if it was another Star Killer? 

“Pilot Grimm?” a droid asked. Poe looked up from his navigation screen. 

“Yes?” Poe asked. It was a humanoid droid, not one that Poe recognized the type of, but at this point in the history of the universe, there were plenty of customs. Even Poe had customized BB-8. Poe wished he’d been able to bring his droid with him. But BB-8 was safer with Finn and Rey. And R2D2 would keep BB-8 entertained. 

“I am RK-ANA-6,” the droid said. It had a gender neutral voice and a somewhat skeletal head, but a shortish, bulky body. It was still rounded, but it didn’t have the clean look of factory made droids.

“Do you prefer to be called Ana?” Poe asked. 

The droid tilted its head, like a human might if they were confused. “The Techie calls me Arkana,” the droid said. 

“Alright Arkana, how can I help you?” Poe asked, putting on a broad smile. 

“There is no cargo on your ship. You have a cargo code,” the droid said. 

“I’m the cargo,” Poe said. He was about to say he was a droid mechanic. He’d read signs of droids and machinery on the planet, so it seemed like a reasonable story. But he didn’t get to say his story. The droid let out a series of pleased trills. 

“I have been requesting a companion for the Techie. Are you freeman?” the droid asked. 

Poe’s stomach dropped. What kind of place was this? Who even asked that kind of thing outloud? 

“Ah, no,” Poe said. Well, he was committed to the story now. Finn told him about being a Stormtrooper. You followed orders and it made you invisible, even if you were out of your armor. Poe Dameron was an athletic, handsome man who looked like he could make it through a fire fight. He needed the invisiblity. 

Arkana made an annoyed splat sound. “Well, you will do. This way, I will take you to the Techie.” 

Poe stood and followed Arkana out of the ship to the hangar. The entire place wasn’t very big, but he could see droids all over the place. The part of Poe who had always loved droids was squeeling with a childish joy. Maybe he’d get a chance to work on some of the droid. Droids made just as good friends as people did. 

Arkana had a bit of a waddle as they walked. Poe found it endearing. Whoever designed Arkana put personality into the droid. 

“Did the Techie make you?” Poe asked as they walked. 

“The Techie salvages us,” Arkana said. “Master Hux made my program.” 

Lovely. Poe shouldn’t have let his guard down for even a second. Who knew how many of these droids were created by General Hux, or other First Order members. Probably all of them. He needed to be careful. It was better to have that reminder now. 

Poe followed Arkana out of the small hangar and down a dark hallway. In this place was mostly droids, Poe could understand why it was so dark. After the second time he stumbled, Arkana took his hand and guided him down the hallway until they got to an area that was clearly made for humans to live in. 

There were lights and a few windows. The moon had some atmosphere, enough to grow a few things and have some animals. But you could also still see the other moons and stars and even Boz Pity. Humans really couldn’t go outside without some extra oxygen.

“The Techie?” Arkana called. 

“Security Room,” a quiet voice said over the comm system. Arkana took Poe a room a little down the hall. The droid pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

The security room didn’t like any security room Poe had seen before. There were a mountain of servers, but the room was very bright and there were paintings over every inch of wall, which had probably been white to begin with. There were also a massive amount of monitors for only one person, and a number of odd little copper figures on about every server and shelf. 

“Arkana?” the soft voice asked. Without the comm system, the voice seemed to be barely above a whisper. Poe whipped his head around to see someone coming out from the server banks. They were taller than Poe by at least a head, though it was hard to tell with the way the man hunched himself up. 

The man came out from the servers and Poe got a good look at his face. 

He’d read the file on General Hux. He knew that Hux apparently had a brother. Although no one had seen the brother in years. But Poe knew this had to be that mythical brother. The Techie looked too much like Hux. But he had none of General Hux’s presence. His red hair was long, but pulled back. He had a set of eyes that were too vibrant a blue to not be implants. And he was in civilian clothes which were a soft blue and grey color. 

The man shrank when he saw Poe. 

“Master Hux sent someone for you,” Arkana said. Arkana clearly had emotions programming. They sounded happy. 

“Are you here to take me?” The Techie asked. He looked so scared. 

“No,” Poe said in a quiet but firm voice. “I’m a gift.” 

“Oh?” The Techie asked. 

“He’s not a freeman,” Arkana said. 

Poe was shocked how quickly the fear passed from the Techie’s face, replaced by anger. “How dare he!” the Techie hissed. 

“I was told-” Poe started. Then he made a face. Too loud, too fast. Start over. “I was told that you’d be more comfortable with me… but that you wouldn’t treat me badly.” He was taking a risk. But he was also good at reading people. The Techie had been afraid of him until he thought Poe wasn’t free. Then he’d been almost protective. 

“I won’t,” the Techie said quickly. He dropped his gaze and rubbed his arm. “Armie thinks I need to get used to people.” 

Poe smiled. “Well, I can help with that. I’m great with people.” 

The Techie looked up at him. He smiled weakly and looked away. “I’m… not.” 

“That’s fine,” Poe said, trying to be soothing. “You don’t have to be right now. But I won’t hurt you if I can help it.” 

“I won’t hurt you either,” the Techie said. He looked past Poe to Arkana. “If he has things, you can collect them and put him the guest room.” 

“Yes, The Techie,” Arkana said and waddled out of the room. They closed the door behind them. 

“Why do they call you the Techie?” Poe asked. 

“A mistake in the linguistics programming originally. Now they just like it. It’s just Techie,” the other man said. He moved away from Poe over to the screens. Poe followed after him. 

“Is that your name?” Techie Hux didn’t seem right.

“It’s what they called me,” Techie said. “It’s easier to answer to… what’s your name?” 

“Poe,” Poe said. He had told the droids he was Pilot Grimm. He’d rather go by his first name anyway, since it seemed like he was going to be here for a while. 

“Okay,” Techie said. “I don’t know what my brother told you. But I don’t like to be touched. And I have nightmares. I prefer not to be bothered when that happened. But I’m sorry if I wake you. How did you get here?” 

“I flew,” Poe said. 

“So Armie arranged an autopilot or did someone else come with you?” Techie asked. He was bent over the desk, focused on one of the screens. 

“I flew myself. I’m a good pilot. And I’m good with droids too,” Poe said. “I can be of use to you.” 

Techie turned to look at him. He made a face, which Poe quickly realized was supposed to be a smile, but it looked much more like a grimace. 

“I won’t get rid of you even if you aren’t of use,” Techie said. His voice sounded so soothing. Poe smiled at Techie. It was kind of nice that Techie was trying to take care of him. Sometimes Finn got upset when he didn’t feel useful. It wasn’t the way Poe hated having too much free time either. It was like if he wasn’t moving he was about to be dead. 

“I know,” Poe said. “I’m here for you and only you. And you don’t seem like the kind of person who would get rid of someone.” 

“No,” Techie said. “I’m not. Will you tell me how Armie got you?” 

Poe ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to think up a story. Would Techie report on him? 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Techie said. Apparently Poe had been quiet for too long. “Just… Did Armie hurt you?” 

“He didn’t,” Poe said quietly. 

“Someone else?” Techie asked. 

Poe nodded. He still had nightmares of his own. He tried to not. Hell, Finn was better at dealing with that sort of thing, and he had way more reason to have nightmares. But Poe couldn’t seem to get it under control. 

“Can I ask who?” Techie asked. 

“Kylo Ren,” Poe whispered. He dropped his gaze. He still felt shame for that entire incident. He’d cracked. General Organa assured him it was okay, that even she hadn’t been able to hold up against interrogation. But without Finn and Rey, they would have been lost.

Techie made a sympathetic sound. “I’m sorry. They shouldn’t have done that. You seem really nice. I’m not used to nice people.” 

“Then you don’t know a lot of people, I guess,” Poe said. He smiled weakly. 

“Not good people,” Techie said. “You’re safe here. If you’re really owned by me, then I won’t let Armie hurt you. And he won’t let Kylo Ren touch you again. I promise.” 

“Thanks, Tech,” Poe said. He blushed suddenly. But Techie was blushing too. “I shouldn’t have called you that, should I?” 

“I like it,” Techie said. “You weren’t owned long, right?” 

“Long enough,” Poe said bitterly. He’d been held against his will long enough anyway. 

“You’re safe. I promise,” Techie assured him. “Would you like something to eat?” 

“I could eat,” Poe said. 

“Good, then let me make you some food. I’ve gotten pretty good at it.” 

Techie motioned for Poe to follow him out of the security room. Poe followed after him. Techie was clearly an individual with scars. But still, he seemed to trust Poe already. Poe couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. 

Techie wasn’t his brother. There was nothing hard about him. There was no cruelty. Just shy hope and a lot of pain. 

No wonder Hux was so protective of this little treasure. Many enemies would do terrible things to Techie to get to Hux.

Poe just hoped he wouldn’t have to be one of them.

* * *

Very quickly Poe realized that Techie was ridiculously kind. He made Poe meals even when Techie didn’t touch any of the food himself. He’d eat if Poe made food, even though Poe could see a level of pain in his eyes and he knew from Arkana that Techie’s ribs showed under the baggy clothes he preferred. Techie gave Poe the room that Hux used when he came to visit. After Techie found out that he was keeping Poe awake at night with his screaming, he’d soundproofed his own room.

Poe was a tactile man from a tactile family. He didn’t ask Techie for any kind of touch, because he saw the way Techie froze when he got too close. Instead, Poe immersed himself in the droids, their inner workings, the textures of metals, wires and rubber. He would pick clothes that had different kinds of fabrics. He made excuses to make repairs to hard to reach places, simply because it would feel different to get his hands on whatever was there. Even if it was only dust. 

This was how Poe realized Techie was also very observant.

After a supply drop, Poe found a book in his room that was full of fabric swatches. Soft carpets, faux furs, silks, cloths for shirts, chairs, window hangings. Poe could take one and put it in his pocket for a day when he needed to have something else to touch. 

Techie didn’t talk much, but he listened to Poe talk for hours. He asked questions whenever Poe stopped, prodding Poe into more speech. That was how talked about his father, his well beloved mother and his home planet. 

“I was born in a space ship,” Teche said after about a month of this. Poe had talked at length about Yavin IV. 

“Do you have a planet of origin?” Poe asked. 

“My family’s from Arkanis… Well, my dad is anyway. No idea about our mother,” Techie said. He was curled up with his knees hugged to his chest in one of his over nice desk chairs. Poe knew that Techie’s knees didn’t like the position, and that Techie would curse when he stood up after he sat like that and had to pop his knees to make them work right. But he still sat that way all the time. 

“Have you ever been there?” Poe asked. 

“Not that I remember. Armie says it’s really not worth the fuss, that it rains more than sanity should allow and he takes it as proof that there’s no omnipotent creator.” Techie smiled a little. He did that most often when he was talking about his brother. While Poe didn’t really like talking about the other Hux, he did like it when Techie smiled.

“What do you think?” Poe asked. 

“I think that if there was some creator that they’re desperately cruel,” Techie said. He hid his mouth behind his knees. He knew that Poe’s home planet supported the idea of a kind creator. 

“I don’t know what I think,” Poe said. “Except that people can be very cruel.” 

“Yeah, they can,” Techie said. He unhid his mouth. 

“How come you’re here alone?” Poe found himself asking. He generally didn’t ask much. Techie got uncomfortable with personal questions. He looked uncomfortable as soon as Poe asked. 

“I’m not alone, I have you and all the droids,” Techie said. 

Poe grinned. “That’s true. They love you, you know.” 

Techie snorted, well he blew air out of his nose. Poe had a hard time imagining Techie allowing himself to be loud enough to ever actually snort. “They’re droids.” 

“It’s not like human affection, but whenever you give something the capacity to make their own choices, they form attachments,” Poe said. “I have a droid… well, had I guess. BB-8 adored me. I didn’t program them for it. They just stayed close. They were nervous, but I was safe. There’s so much personality there. I just have a hard time with people who don’t think droids are people too.” 

He noticed Techie was smiling at him, the type of sad smile that someone gave after a devastating loss. His father smiled like that whenever Poe did something that reminded him of his deceased wife. 

“What?” Poe asked. 

“You’re a good man,” Teche whispered. “You… I wish you’d been with me when… well, no I don’t. But I know you would fight for other slaves.” 

“Of course I would,” Poe said. There was no question there. It killed him how much time and energy he didn’t have to give to other people and causes. Fighting the First Order came first. But if that ever finished, there were a long list of things Poe wanted to fix in the galaxy.

“I know,” Techie said. “I can’t imagine how someone so strong as you could be…” He made a vague gesture, but Poe got the idea that Techie meant like himself. That broke Poe’s heart. He’d suspected that Techie was abused, but now he wondered exactly who had been the one to dish out the abuse. He had wondered more than once if Techie had been enslaved, and if so why? And how did he escape if that were true?

“Even strong men can be broken, Techie,” Poe said gently. “My father broke when my mother died… it doesn’t always take as much as you think… and people can still rebuild after they’ve been broken.” 

“Armie says the same thing.” 

“Really?” Poe asked, having a hard time believing that.

Techie laughed just a little. Poe had never heard him laugh before. It didn’t sound bitter the way Poe thought it would.

“Well, Armie isn’t as nice about it as you are. But that’s why he brought me here. I didn’t do well on the Finalizer. And after his planet blew up, he thought I would be safer here… but he would have sent people if I wanted them. I didn’t… until you I guess.” 

He was smiling again, but it wasn’t that sad smile. Techie actually looked happy. Poe couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“You can get used to people again,” Poe said. “You do okay with me.” 

“You’re easy,” Techie said. Then he blushed and hid his mouth again. It was Poe’s turn to laugh. “I didn’t mean like that,” Techie mumbled into his knees. 

“I know, Techie. I know,” Poe assured him. “And I’m really not… in the way you didn’t mean it, I mean.” 

Techie looked confused. Poe could see his prosthetic eyes zooming in and out, focusing on him and searching him for something. “I don’t understand.” 

“I’ve never had a lover, or sex, ever.” Poe was used to the shocked expression that admittance got him. And Techie’s mouth dropping open was actually kind of funny. 

“But you’re so handsome and nice. Why wouldn’t someone want you?” Techie asked. 

“It’s not about people wanting me,” Poe said. “I don’t like the idea of sex. And that makes people unhappy. It’s easier to not have relationships if people are going to get fussed because I don’t want to touch their dick.” 

Techie looked thoughtful. “I have had sex, but I never liked it,” he said. “And I don’t want to try again.” 

“Then don’t,” Poe said firmly. 

Techie dropped his head and looked down at his knees. “Does it make me weird?” 

“No weirder than me,” Poe said. He laid a hand on Techie’s knee. Techie didn’t pull away, which Poe accepted as a victory. “I like touches and being held… do you?” 

“I think I did once… but I don’t know now,” Techie whispered. 

“Would you like to try with me?” Poe asked. “I promise you don’t have to do anything you don’t like. But you know I won’t hurt you.” 

“And no sex,” Techie said. 

“And no sex,” Poe said. 

Techie laid his hand over Poe’s and let out a soft gasp. Poe watched Techie’s face. That small of a touch and Techie was overcome. Techie slapped his free hand over his mouth. 

“You can cry,” Poe said quietly. “I won’t be upset… I like you Techie, not because I have to. But because I just like you.” 

That did it. Poe watched the tears pool in the corners of Techie’s eyes. He closed them. Poe was glad his tear ducts still worked. Prosthetics didn’t always work and play well with the body. Techie brought Poe’s hand up to his mouth. Techie cradled Poe’s hand with both of his own. Poe felt soft kisses placed against the palm of his hand. That made Poe blush just a little, but it also put a comforting warmth in his stomach, like a hearth fire. 

“I’m so glad I know you,” Poe said quietly. He didn’t know why he was near whispering. It just felt like the moment was special. For whatever Techie’s trauma, he still craved touch. 

“I hate and love that you’re here,” Techie whispered against his skin. He opened his eyes, which were so red rimmed and full of tears. “I don’t know why Armie would send me a slave after everything… but I don’t know how I could have ever met someone like you otherwise.” 

“Someone like me?” Poe asked. 

“Like the warmth of a sun,” Techie said. 

Poe really blushed now. He’d had people write him actual poems about the beauty of his face. But Techie’s poetic phrasing wasn’t just some metaphor that sounded nice. Poe knew what it was like to be a man who was lost and desperate and floating in an unending cold. And Techie had been out in that cold a lot longer than Poe had been. 

Poe had been that way after his torture. Only Finn’s rescue and Poe’s training kept him going until he could find time to have a collapse. 

Techie didn’t have that training. Clearly, for all that his brother was pure evil, the General still loved his brother and tried to fix what was wrong. But Techie being alone with only droids didn’t help. Techie saw their loyalty as programming, not personality or care for the person who cared so well for them. 

And out here on this moon, Techie had no one. 

“Your brother didn’t send me,” Poe said. He couldn’t hurt this man. He couldn’t do it. Techie had been hurt too much. And the lie had gone on too long. Poe wouldn’t ever lead anyone to this hide out. He couldn’t let a tortured man be tortured again, not even for a cause Poe believed in so fully. That wasn’t what the Resistance was about. That wasn’t who Poe was. 

Techie still cradled Poe’s hand in his own, but he lowered it from his mouth. “I know.” 

“You know?” Poe asked, shocked. 

“They didn’t call me Techie because it’s a cute nickname. They called me Techie because I was their Techie. I was the best. I’m even better now than I was before… Poe Dameron.” 

Poe made a face. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Poe asked. 

“I programmed the droids to protect me if you tried to attack me. And a message is set to go to Armie if you tried to take me… but being here kept you busy… and I’ve never had a spy come visit me before.” Techie smiled bitterly. “I wanted to see what you’d do.” 

“I’m sorry, Techie,” Poe said quietly. “If I’d known there was a person out here, I never would have come… I thought your brother was building another weapon.” 

“I understand,” Techie said. “Armie is like that… but why did you never try to take me away? Surely I’d be good for your Resistance?” 

“Probably, but you’re safe here… and I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve never wanted to hurt you from the second I first saw you,” Poe said. 

“Why? I’m your enemy,” Techie said. 

“No you aren’t,” Poe said firmly. “Family should be off limits… and because I understand. And you understood.” 

“No I don’t,” Techie. 

“Me. You understood me… you aren’t the only one with nightmares,” Poe said. 

“I know,” Techie whispered. “I watched the tapes of your interrogation… you held on a really long time.” 

Poe shrugged. He’d cracked in the end. Thankfully Finn had been there to save him. 

“So now what?” Techie asked. 

“I have no idea,” Poe admitted with a weak smile. “I sort of want to take you and leave you with my friends Rey and Finn and their teacher, Luke Skywalker.” 

“Why?” Techie asked. He was cute when he was confused. 

“Because that’s where the best people go. And because no one’s going to question Luke. You’d be safe… and maybe I could still come see you. I do like you, Techie.” 

Now Techie blushed. But he didn’t turn away. Poe smiled a little brighter. 

“I don’t want to be part of the Resistance,” Techie said. “Armie saved me. He’s made me safe. He loves me. I know he’ll be executed if your side wins.” 

“Do you really want him to win?” Poe asked. 

“Not at all,” Techie admitted with a quiet anguish in his voice. “I know it’s selfish, but I wish I could just stay here in this stasis, where no one is winning or losing.” 

“It won’t last,” Poe said. 

“I know,” Techie said. “You think… if I come with you… if I help that they won’t kill Armie?” 

“I think that I can ask,” Poe said. “And I think that if General Organa doesn’t agree that her brother will. He’s big on that kind of stuff… and I think General Organa will agree because she knows a smart deal when she sees one.” 

Techie dropped his head again. “I don’t know.” 

“I know,” Poe said. 

“What if I say no?” Techie asked. 

“I’ll leave, go back to the Resistance and I won’t tell them you’re here.” 

Techie looked up again. “What will you tell them?” 

“That your brother had a treasure I destroyed. Then they’ll stop looking and you’ll be safe,” Poe said. 

“Not forever,” Techie said. 

“Well, nowhere is safe forever,” Poe said. 

“Not with weapons that destroy worlds,” Techie agreed. He let go of Poe and stood up. “I need to think about it.” 

“Okay, Techie. Whatever you want,” Poe said. 

Techie’s expression was pained. Poe wished he hadn’t said those words, if they caused Techie so much pain. 

“I haven’t had whatever I wanted in a very long time,” Techie said. He walked out of the room, leaving Poe alone.

* * *

Poe’s cover was blown. He should, should high tail it out of there. He should contact General Organa. He should do anything but go about his day and go to bed. But he did go about his day and then go to bed. He changed into his sleeping shorts and was about to climb into bed when he heard a tentative knock one the door. 

He padded to the door and opened it. Techie was in a soft sleep shirt and sorts. He wasn’t looking at Poe at all. More like he was looking through him.

“You okay Techie?” Poe asked. 

“Brendol… my father named me after him,” Techie said quietly. 

“Oh… Do you want me to call you that?” Poe asked. 

“Not really,” Techie said. “I just… I wanted you to know.” 

“Well, now I know,” Poe said quietly. “Techie… whatever you decide-”

“I know, you won’t make me do anything,” Techie mumbled. 

“No, well yes, but that wasn’t what I was going to say,” Poe said. Techie still wasn’t really looking at him. 

“Then what?” Techie asked. He just seemed tired. 

“I find that I really like you. More than just friends. That’s why I didn’t leave before, I got a crush on you and I didn’t want to go back to an active war zone when I had someone here I’d rather spend time with.” 

Ah, that’s what it took to make Techie look at him. He looked absolutely stunned. 

“But you- and I’m… and you’re…” Techie gasped out. Poe smiled sadly. 

Poe had to go up on his toes to reach Techie. But when he did he was able to capture Techie’s lips in a short kiss. That stopped Techie’s stammering. 

“I didn’t want you to feel manipulated. I don’t want to be dishonest with you,” Poe said. “But when you told me that you didn’t want sex I was so excited I just wanted to ask if you would stay with me tonight. I just wanted to hold you… so I told you the truth instead because I didn’t want to give you the hope that I could stay when I can’t. You deserve better than that. Better than me.” 

It was Poe’s turn to drop his eyes. He was a good pilot, a good soldier. He tried to be a good man. But he couldn’t be everything Techie needed, and he couldn’t offer a way to really fix it. The universe was too large and too grand, and Poe was just a man. No matter what this war was going to hurt Techie. Poe offered the best choices he could, but there was no good option. 

“I wish I could be more for you,” Poe said. 

“I don’t,” Techie said. Poe felt the pressure on his head. Techie was leaning his head on Poe’s. It felt so beautifully intimate. “I like you the way you are. If you were any better I’d feel like you were a god I was worshipping… and I don’t want that. And I know you don’t want that. You just don’t want to be lonely. And I don’t want to be lonely either. And I think we both want to be not lonely together.” 

“You got it,” Poe said quietly. 

“Will you let me in?” Techie asked. 

Poe didn’t speak, he simply stepped aside and let Techie in. Techie grabbed one of his hands and led him to the bed. 

Neither of them spoke. They crawled onto the firm but luxurious mattress. They moved and shifted around each other until they fit together. They twined their legs together and wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed staring at each other for a few long moments. It was and was not comfortable. Techie needed to eat more and probably had needed to do so for years. Poe didn’t have that problem, but he had scars and places there while not terribly painful, he didn’t like people to touch. 

It took a while for them to get comfortable. And once they did, Poe felt like he understood what Techie said earlier about stasis. 

In that moment it was just them. In the morning they would have to make choices. Whatever they did they would lose something. Poe wished he could just stay in that moment. He wondered if his parents had felt that way before. He bet they did. They’d fought in a war too. They had to have nights where they just wrapped around each other and hoped the moment to last far longer than it actually would. 

“I’ll decide in the morning,” Techie said. 

“Alright,” Poe said. He tipped his head back and kissed the underside of Techie’s chin. 

“That’s nice,” Techie whispered. It made Poe sad how surprised Techie sounded. 

“I know,” Poe whispered back. “Try and sleep. I’ll be here if you need anything.” 

“Okay Poe,” Techie responded. 

They didn’t talk after that, but it was a long, long time before either of them slept. They just existed in each other’s space, trying desperately to not think about the future. Both certain that was what the other was doing as well. One perfect, quiet moment before the future arrived.


End file.
